A beautiful accident
by Jade-ed Fang
Summary: Let's meet Sesshoumaru Taisho, a singer with a dark past. One day while being chased by crowds of paparazzi and fan girls, he met her on the streets. Little did he know that his life was starting to change. Will it be for the better or for the worse? On hiatus will resume writing around September due to exams. Really sorry about that


Summary: Let's meet Sesshoumaru Taisho, a singer with a dark past. One day while being chased by crowds of paparazzi and fan girls, he met her on the streets. Little did he know that his life was starting to change. Will it be for the better or for the worse?

A/n: HIHI! Hmmm, I think the first thing I should say…. Will be, thanks for clicking the link and reading my story. Now, let me explain in this story everybody is human. (I'm sorry for making Sesshoumaru human.) Kagome's father is alive. This story is based on my favourite Asian drama, smiling pasta. If you have the time please watch it =).

Disclaimer: I do not own….. (Sobs I don't want to say it.) I do not own Inuyasha and co.

"Talking" 'thinking'

_Morning_

"Inuyasha, uncle Myouga asked me to go to Sesshoumaru's concert this afternoon, he is going to announce me as his girlfriend. If you want to be with me, please bring me away from the concert venue. I will go with you if you ask me to, and if you don't I will stay with Sesshoumaru."

"Keh, do whatever you want."

_Afternoon _

Hordes of fan girls gathered outside a concert hall, carrying huge banners with [I HEART SESSHOUMARU TAISHO!] and a face of Sesshoumaru Taisho on it.

"Oh my god we are meeting THE Sesshoumaru Taisho in three minutes!"

"Welcome down to the Marquee! Today, we have the prince of J-pop, our idol performing this afternoon! After that there is this meet and greet session! Where a lucky fan will be chosen to meet and request something from the one and only Sesshoumaru Taisho. Furthermore there is a secret guest that will be coming down to greet him, who will it be? Will it be his secret girlfriend who the media have been trying to find?" The commenter of the day commented.

_During the concert, after the song_

"How was the song? We are now going to choose the lucky person who will get to meet and greet the one and only Sesshoumaru Taisho! Drumroll please, spotlights on. Ready, set go!" straight after the commenter finished, the drums started rolling and the spotlights started moving randomly. Fans were thinking 'hope it will be me it will be me!' and finally the spotlights stop moving.

"Wow! It seems that a huge fan has been chosen! Well, come up on stage! Let's show everyone who you are!"

The fan, wearing a white tee-shirt with a huge [I HEARTS SESSHY] written on it and some black mini, slowly made her way up on stage, and when she reached the stage, Sesshoumaru Taisho helped her up.

"Hello, have you been enjoying the concert? What is your name? What do you want to request for?" he asked the person chosen.

"Hello, my name is Yura, and yes I have been enjoying your concert. I would like to ask you for a lock of your hair please"

"Ok, my hair, what do you want that for?"

"That's a se-cr-et."

'What the hell? Why do girls keep flirting with me?' "Fine a lock of hair is what you want, then…" after saying that the emcee passes him a pair of scissors. He then proceeds to chop off his hair, leaving part of it for a hairdresser to fix afterwards. "There you go." He places the chopped hair in a bag and hands it over to Yura"

"OMG I finally got his hair!" Yura screamed and ran off the stage.

"Finally, the long awaited moment, Sesshoumaru's secret guest is coming on stage! Let's welcome Kikyo!"

Kikyo walks up the stage with a bouquet in hand, gives Sesshoumaru a hug and passes him the bouquet.

"I'm glad that you could come."  
"Of course I will not miss your concert for anything" Kikyo replied with a smile.  
'Inuyasha it is going to end soon, uncle Myouga is going to announce me as his girlfriend soon please hurry.'

_3 minutes later_

Inuyasha has appeared at the entrance of the concert hall. Kikyo sees this and drags Myouga to a side, "I do not wish to be Sesshoumaru's girlfriend, I am actually his brother's girlfriend, so please do not announce me as that, I have to go now, Inuyasha is here for me." Right after saying that, she went and left to Inuyasha not caring about how Sesshoumaru will feel.

A_t night_

"Oh! A shooting star! Let's make a wish…." 'I hope to break the three months curse [1] and meet my Mr right."

_The next day_

_Morning_

"Come now, Kagome with this sutra you will break that horrible curse this time!" Grandfather said as he passes Kagome a huge sutra, with a huge (3 months curse break) written on it.

"Oh I assure you she won't break it today! How about a bet sister dearest? If you bring your boyfriend home, tonight I will wear a fundoshi [2] around the shrine grounds singing oldies around. However if you lose" He suddenly paused and continued with an evil grin "you have to run around the shrine, wearing only your underwear singing the latest Sesshoumaru Taisho songs."

"Fine! It's a bet that you will lose, better prepare your fundoshi!" Kagome retorted.

_That afternoon_

'Today, Koga is bringing me to see his important woman, which has got to be his mother.'

Both Kagome and Koga were walking across the road however in the middle of the road, Koga called Kagome to stop.

"I have something to tell you,"

"What? But we are in the middle of the road." she asked confusingly. 'Could it be that he wants to propose?'

"Let's go across first then."

_Once they are across_

"This is the cup that you gave me when we started dating. This is the doll you gave me on our first month anniversary. This is our exchange diary you gave me on our second month anniversary. Today I will return all of it to you. You are not my style at all." After pulling all the said items, he pointed at a red hair woman wearing a red dress driving a red convertible. "That is my style."

"What? I thought you are bringing me to see your important woman!" She exclaimed loudly.

"Hmm ok then meet Ayame, my important woman. Now off you go, I don't want you interrupting my date today with Ayame." He said, rather rudely.

_Meanwhile with Sesshoumaru _

"Taisho-san, who was your special guest yesterday?"  
"Taisho-san, I have heard that the reason why your brother left to join an underground band is you, is that true?" Just like this, reporters kept talking about the woman yesterday and his brother. He was getting upset about what happened, and the previous question has really angered him greatly. After which he stood up, and banged the table and said "What this Sesshoumaru does in his private life is none of your business. Do not attempt to intrude in on this Sesshoumaru's life!" just after saying that he ran out of the conference room to his car and drove off, wearing a simple disguise of a cap and sunglasses.

However some paparazzi caught his actions and gave chase with their cameras.

'Hn, thinking of taking some pictures aren't you? Stupid mosquitoes [3] get out of my hair.'

After driving for a few minutes, he ran out of the car, into the streets.

3 months curse: Kagome is infected by a curse which will not allow her to have a boyfriend for more than 3 months.

Fundoshi: It is what Japanese men use as underwear in the olden days

Mosquitoes: Asian people call the paparazzi mosquitoes as they only want to suck their blood (news/ scoops) from them. (I am not sure whether all of Asian people call them that. But I do call them that and I am Asian =D)

Ending note: Well, so once again, what do you peeps think of this chapter? Please R&R! So, well I think I should hold a little mini quiz the people who get it right in the reviews will have the next chapter dedicated to them and an E-cookie.

The question is… who was the fan that got chosen, and what did she ask for?


End file.
